


What Emma Wants

by a_writer_apart



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_writer_apart/pseuds/a_writer_apart
Summary: Unsatisfied with her relationship, Emma has a chance encounter with a dark, charming stranger in a bistro that changes her life.





	What Emma Wants

Emma’s eyes flicked open. The bedroom was dark, aside from the soft, orange glow of the streetlight filtering in between the slats of her window blinds. She rolled over and touched her phone; a blinding blue-white light enveloped the room.

 

_ 3:33 a.m. Jesus, why am I awake? And why the hell didn’t I turn the brightness down on this thing before bed?  _ she thought. Emma rolled onto her back again and stared at the dim ceiling. She had been waking up at the same time for the last three nights. It had taken her nearly an hour to fall back asleep each time, leading to some very groggy mornings.

 

She turned her head to the side to make sure that John was still asleep. He was. Curled on his side, clutching a pillow to his chest, Emma smiled and felt a familiar heat and tingle between her legs rise. She carefully pushed off the blankets and closed her eyes, running her hands slowly over her t-shirt and panties. She pulled the front of her night shirt up under her chin, exposing her breasts. She cupped one breast, lifting and gently massaging the overflowing handful before lightly brushing her palm against her hardened, pink nipple.

 

She had to suppress a gasp of pleasure; her nipples had always been one of her most sensitive zones. She could feel the heat now in her panties. Emma slid her fingertips down her stomach and slipped them beneath the waistband of her panties. She caressed her mound, stroking the short, soft patch of pubic hair she maintained. Then her fingers crept around the curve, her middle finger parting her lips. She was amazed how wet she was already. She drew her slickness up to her clit and began rolling her fingertip in slow circles around the hot nub. 

 

Her body jerked at the stimulation and she felt John turn. “Baby?” he mumbled. Emma froze. She wasn’t embarrassed, but John had only watched her masturbate once, early in their relationship, and both agreed it felt… awkward. 

 

John raised his head and saw Emma, half-naked with her hand in her panties. Waking up, John said, “Well, hello there.” Emma blushed and laughed. 

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” John asked, hooking his finger around her panties, pulling them down her thighs. 

 

“Let me help you.”

 

He ran his fingers over her glistening lips, slowly pushing a finger inside her, then another. John pumped his fingers in and out of Emma’s body a few quick times before rising to his knees and pulling down his boxers. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a condom. With a practiced rip, he opened the aluminum package and rolled the latex down his long, slim cock.

 

Emma sighed internally. They had been together for nearly four years, and because of her allergy to birth control, John took it on himself to always be safe. She knew it was the smart decision, but she wished, just once, she could feel him inside her with nothing between them.

 

His length was impressive, but nearly useless for Emma as he could never fully enter her without slamming against her cervix. She looked at his penis as he prepared it, and found herself wishing she could trade a few inches for more girth. She loved John, but tonight, she wished he were just a bit different.

 

She shook the thought from her head and kissed John as he shifted himself on top of her. He reached between them and guided his cock between her velvet lips, pushing his hips forward, sliding easily inside. He began to buck, slow and steady, the same tempo he always used. Emma closed her eyes, determined to derive pleasure from this encounter. She couldn’t. 

 

It wasn’t unpleasant, and she enjoyed making love to John, but tonight, it wasn’t the same. Before she realized it, his thrusting was faster, and she knew he would cum soon, the same way he always did. Sure enough, John sucked in a sharp breath and pulled out, gripping the base of the condom as his cock began to spasm inside the latex, filling the tip and more. 

 

Even with a condom, John always withdrew before climax. He was terrified of getting Emma pregnant, and took every precaution he could to ensure he wouldn’t. 

 

Emma watched as he ejaculated into the rubber and longed to feel his hot seed inside her.

 

John went to the bathroom to clean up; Emma, taking the opportunity, quickly began to finger her clit, imagining John filling her up, consequences be damned. She bit her lip to stifle her moan as she came.

 

Emma slipped her panties back on and pulled down her t-shirt, knowing in a few hours she’d have to be awake, showered, and dressed for the day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Emma worked in accounting, and thus had a bit of freedom with her lunches. A few days earlier, her old college friend, June, had texted her that she’d be in town and would love to grab a bite to eat. She hadn’t seen June in years and was excited to catch up.

 

Emma walked into the restaurant, a few minutes late, and scanned the small bistro. June wasn’t there. Just as Emma was about to text her, her phone buzzed. She opened the text: Sorry, not going to be able to make it. Maybe next time!

 

Pulling up a seat at the bar, Emma was surprised just how heavy her heart felt. She raised her hand to catch the bartender’s attention and ordered a vodka and tonic, double. A few moments later, a cocktail napkin and glass was placed in front of her. She sipped the bitter drink and figured she may as well head back to the office.

 

Before she made up her mind, a deep, melodic voice behind her spoke, “It’s probably not my place, but are you okay?”

 

Emma lifted her head and swiveled on her bar stool. For a moment, words failed to find her lips. Even on a stool, this man, with short, thick dark hair, slate grey eyes, full lips, and sculpted cheekbones, stood several inches above her. “Actually, not really,” she said.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” the man said, taking a seat beside her.

 

“I don’t want to bore you. Besides, in the grand scheme of things, it really shouldn’t even be bothering me. Lot of other, more important stuff going on in the world.”

 

“I suppose, but this seems like an important thing going on in your world.”

 

Emma lifted her head again and caught his eyes; a sudden flutter in her chest and a rising blush in her cheeks told her she needed to tread carefully. “Are you sure?”

 

The man smiled warmly; his eyes twinkled with an energy and intelligence Emma had never seen in another person. Without breaking eye contact, the man motioned to the bartender and, almost like magic, a whiskey neat appeared at his hand. “I’m all ears,” he said.

 

“Well, I have an old friend I haven’t seen in a long time. We were roommates in college, really close, but after we graduated, we grew apart. I know it’s nothing surprising, but, I guess, I just needed a dose of nostalgia today.”

 

“And you were supposed to meet her here for lunch, but she bailed?”

 

Emma nodded and sighed.

 

The man looked over Emma before continuing, “There was something you wanted to talk to her about, wasn’t there?”

 

Emma’s eyes lifted to meet the stranger’s. A quizzical look furrowed her brows. “Yes, but how did you know?”

 

The stranger smiled slightly. “I’m pretty intuitive. Listen, why don’t you stay here and have something to eat with me, maybe another drink. I’m sure the office won’t miss you if you take a bit longer.”

 

Emma glanced at her phone and saw the time. “I suppose another half hour won’t hurt. How did you know I worked at an office anyway?”

 

The stranger smirked, “You just have that aura about you.”

 

They took a table, and the man raised his hand, summoning a waitress. He ordered for the both of them: A double vodka and tonic, a whiskey neat, and a platter of nachos. The waitress scratched down the order and disappeared.

 

“Nachos. I haven’t had those in forever,” Emma said. 

 

“I figured you could use a treat. Life’s too short, am I right?”

 

Emma nodded, feeling a bit more somber about that comment than she thought she should. “I’m Emma, by the way. Just realized I never introduced myself.”

 

“An absolute pleasure to meet you, Emma. My name is Damian, but you can just call me Dam,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Their drinks arrived. Scooping them up, they clinked the glasses together.

 

“To new friends,” Emma said.

 

“To new adventures,” Damian replied.

 

He took a sip of his whiskey and set the glass down. “So, what did you need to talk to your friend about?”

 

Emma shook her head and said, “It’s really not important. Nothing to burden you about. Besides, it’s kinda personal.”

 

“Ahh, I understand,” Damian said, resting his hand on top of Emma’s. “Well, it’s up to you if you want to talk about it. I’m happy to listen.”

 

Emma knew she should pull her hand back, but the heat from his hand was nearly electric. She glanced into his eyes and felt the words pulled from her. “It’s my boyfriend. We’ve been together for nearly four years. And. I don’t know. Everything has become so routine. We do the same things, hang out with the same people, say the same things again and again, have the same sex over and over.” She was shocked to hear herself say that last part to a total stranger. She was relieved when all he did was nod in understanding.

 

“Relationships are hard to keep fresh. Especially after enough time passes and the initial magic fades away, leaving you with clear eyes to the true nature of things. Still, if you love him, I’m sure you two will find a way to fix it,” Damian said.

 

“I do love him. I… I just don’t know if I’m in love with him.”

 

Damian pursed his lips and nodded. “Humans are a fickle animal,” he finally said with a soft snicker. 

 

The food arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. Emma thought of things to say -- the usual get-to-know-you stuff -- but every time she would try to speak, it felt unnecessary. She would cast her gaze quickly over him from time to time, admiring his features. He was almost like a work of art. She felt mesmerized by the effortless grace in his movement; the powerful, but unintimidating command he wielded. She felt a familiar tingle between her legs.

 

They finished their meal, and Damian handed the waitress a hundred dollar bill as she was clearing the table, telling her to keep the change. Emma wondered if he did this to impress her, but he made no act about it, drew no attention. Like with everything else he had done, it was effortless and natural. 

 

Damian turned to Emma. “I think you need something new. A change of experience. Come back to my place,” he said.

 

Emma froze, her mind blank. She knew she shouldn’t, that she was taken, that she had a life and a stable relationship. But she looked into his eyes, transfixed, and none of it felt like it mattered. “Okay,” she said.

 

Damian took Emma by the hand and lifted her to her feet. They glided out the door and down the street. As they walked, Damian kept his hand pressed against her lower back. Emma had never considered anything like this before; she expected her mind to be a whirlwind of chatter. Instead, it was absolute calmness.

 

A few blocks later and they were climbing the stairs to his loft apartment. As he opened the door, Emma’s eyes widened. It was a spacious one room floor plan, spartanly decorated but comfortable. “Amazing,” she breathed.

 

Damian smiled and ushered her in. “Please, make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?” 

 

She wandered in, sitting on the couch, soaking in the high view of the city through massive, floor-to-ceiling windows. “No, thanks, I’m good. This place… it’s amazing.”

 

Damian chuckled. “You said that already. But I have to agree.” Carrying two glasses of red wine, he sat next to her. “Quite a view, isn’t it?”

 

She looked at him. “Not to pry, but how can you afford something like this?” she asked. 

 

“Oh, I dabble in this and that. Management, mostly. Have a whole lot of souls I’m in charge of,” he said, handing her a glass. “So tell me, Emma,” he continued, “tell me why you came here with me.”

 

Before she could think, she blurted out, “Because I think you have something I need.”

 

Damian pursed his lips and nodded as he did in the restaurant. “I believe you may be right,” he said. He turned to her and took her hands into his own. For a man his size, Emma expected his fingers to be meatier, but instead, they were long and elegant.

 

“Do you play piano, by chance?” Emma fumbled.

 

Damian smiled and said, “Banjo, actually. Lovely instrument. In the right hands.” He brought her knuckles to his lips and softly kissed each one. A surge of excitement raced down Emma’s spine. She knew should could pull away, end this now, leave and pretend nothing happened. But she didn’t.

 

Damian released her hands and cupped her cheek, tilting her head to the side. He leaned in, kissing gently along her neck, tracing the tip of his tongue along her pulsing jugular. She immediately went light headed, and the subtle tingle became a rhythmic throbbing between her legs.

 

He took her earlobe between his teeth, gently biting as his hands fell to her hips. Emma ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. There was a fire there she hadn’t seen before. Something ancient, dangerous. She reached for the buttons of his shirt and quickly unfasted them, revealing a toned, hairless chest, and firm abdominal muscles. His form reminded Emma of an old Renaissance sculpture. Timeless, beautiful. 

 

She ran her fingertips over his bare torso. Damian caught her hand and pressed it to his heart. He leaned forward, kissing her lips slowly, deeply. Their tongues danced. Emma kissed him hungrily now as his hands found the buttons of her blouse, deftly undoing each with a smooth gesture. Once undone, he flicked the fabric off of her shoulders, running his hands over the soft mounds spilling from the top of her bra. She pushed out her chest, eagerly drinking in his touch. 

 

She broke the kiss, struggling to calm her breathing. The fire inside her burned hotter than she knew possible. She reached around her back and unclasped her bra, letting the garment fall into her lap. 

 

Damian smiled and whispered, “Amazing.” He wrapped his hands around Emma’s sides and leaned down, teasing each hardening nipple with the tip of his tongue before swirling it around, taking the sensitive protrusions into his mouth.

 

Emma dropped her head back, moaning long and low. He sucked and nibbled her nipples until she was sure they would be red, but she didn’t care. “Give me more,” she whispered.

 

Damian found her lips again, kissing her hard. His hands unfastened her dress slacks. He grabbed the band of her pants and panties, swung himself off the couch, and removed them both with a swift motion. He immediately dropped to his knees, pulling Emma’s ass to the edge of the couch. He planted feathery kisses up her calf and along her inner thigh. Finally, he pressed his lips to her pussy. His tongue slowly snaked out, licking up one side, then down the other, before parting them. He drew his tongue from her dripping entrance up to her throbbing, swollen clit. 

 

He gave the hot button a few long laps before tightening his tongue and performing a few slashes, side to side, up and down. He took her clit into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside her body. His tongue danced over her nub as he steadily thrust his fingers in and out of her. He rolled fast circles around her clit now, curling his fingers so each penetration grazed against her spongy G-spot. 

 

Emma grabbed a chunk of Damian’s hair, pushing his face deeper between her legs. He finger fucked her faster, harder -- her juices running down his wrist. His tongue was a haze of action on her clit. Finally, she couldn’t hold back any longer. Emma’s body jerked and spasmed as she came. Damian didn’t stop, though, pleasuring her through the orgasm, quickly causing another to roll through her body.

 

She pushed him away, unable to handle any more. Her breathing was quick and shallow; her head swam in a wonderful fog of satisfaction. She murmured, “Jesus, that was… Jesus.”

 

Damian stood up, wiping Emma’s glistening essence from his mouth. He said with a smile, “Now, let’s not go bringing Him into this.”

 

Emma sat up and reached out, grabbing Damian by his jean pockets, yanking him towards her. She fumbled with the button but easily pulled down the zipper fly. She needed to see it, touch it, taste it. She pulled down his jeans, quickly discovering two things: One, Damian wore no underwear; and two, he had a penis that could only be called beautiful. It was average length, but thick, with dense veins running along the shaft, and just a slight curve.

 

As his manhood bounced a few inches from Emma’s face, she noticed the head glistening with pre-cum. She smiled, pleased to know that he was enjoying this, too. She took his cock in her hand, unable to fully wrap around it. This… this was what she was looking for. She stroked his shaft slowly a few times before running her tongue over the head, tasting his sweet, salty pre-cum. She tried to fit her mouth around it, but she was cursed with a small mouth. No matter how hard she tried to open her jaws, she could feel her teeth grazing along the soft skin of his member. That was one problem she never had with John.

 

Emma apologized, but Damian shook his head. “This is about you. This is about getting what you need.”

 

Emma took his hands and pulled him down onto the couch. She straddled his lap; his hands instinctively grabbing her hips. She pressed her forehead to his and lowered herself. She stared into his eyes as he guided her hips. She felt the thick, dripping head of his cock press against her still-slick pussy. He slowly pulled her hips down, his engorged cock spreading her lips, straining against the tight ring of muscle at her entrance. She buried her face in his shoulder as she pushed herself down, feeling herself stretch farther than she ever had with a man before. 

 

Inch after inch sunk deep into her body; her hot walls straining to accommodate his large presence. Damian reached around to her ass, grabbing her cheeks and gradually began moving her hips up and down his veiny shaft. 

 

Soon, Damian wrapped her in his arms, pressing her bare breasts to his chest. He angled himself down the couch, planting his feet on the floor. Emma spread her legs farther, giving him better access. 

 

Running his nails down her back, Damian filled her with long, slow strokes. He found her lips, kissing her again as he pumped his throbbing cock faster in and out of her aching, dripping pussy. The slight curve of his penis grazed against her G-spot, and with Emma draped over him, his took her ass in his hands and buried himself completely inside her. He bucked deeply, grinding his trimmed pubis against her clit. Damian reached under Emma and began to roll her rock hard nipple between his fingers.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Emma whined as the stimulation became too much. She began to shake and quiver in Damian’s arms. Her pussy clutched and spasmed around his thick, hard cock. Damian continued to pump deeply inside her as she came all around him.

 

Emma braced her hands against Damian’s chest and pushed herself upright, his member still sunk insider her. He flexed his kegel muscle, swelling his cock even more against her walls. Emma’s eyes rolled in pleasure as he found another way to make her feel something new.

 

Damian looked into her eyes and said, “But this isn’t what you were looking for, is it?”

 

Emma looked down into his eyes.  _ How does he know _ , she thought. “No. You know what I’m looking for, Damian.”

 

With that, Damian took Emma into his arms, carrying her to the bed, throwing her onto the mattress. “Get on your hands and knees,” he growled lowly.

 

She assented without another thought, rolling herself into position. He slapped her ass hard, grabbing her by her hips. He slammed his cock back inside of her from behind. Emma gasped and squeaked. He smacked her ass again before digging his nails into her flesh. 

 

He fucked her with powerful, long strokes. His heavy testicles slapped her clit, wet and loud, with each thrust. He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, anchoring himself better, driving his cock deeper than it had gone before.

 

Emma moaned and struggled to breathe. She could hear Damian grunting a gutteral, otherworldly sound behind her with each penetration.

 

“I know what you want, Emma. I know why you came here today,” he snarled. “You want a baby-making fuck. You want a thick, hard cock to fill you up with a big, hot load.” He picked up the pace, slamming his throbbing phallus into her aching and puffy pussy.

 

“How… how the hell did you know that?” Emma asked, looking behind her.

 

“Because I know you, Emma. And I know June. And I know John,” he said, slapping her ass hard, a bright red handprint erupting on her pale skin.

 

“Who the fuck are you, Damian?” Emma knew she should be scared, should run away, but she wasn’t.

 

“I go by many names, but I was always partial to Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer folded himself over Emma’s back, pressing his lips to her ear. He settled into deep, hard, rhythmic strokes, as he whispered, “I know your deepest desires, Emma. And I can fulfill them.”

 

Emma could only close her eyes and murmur, “Yes.”

 

Lucifer laughed and straightened himself up behind Emma. He grabbed her by her hips again and unleashed a savage series of thrusts and bucks, slamming Emma’s pussy against him as he pushed forward. Violent, jarring jolts rippled through Emma’s entire body as the Devil himself fucked her like she always yearned for. An intense orgasm turned her arms to jelly, causing her to fall face-first onto the mattress, her ass still in the air. 

 

Lucifer wailed in ecstasy as Emma’s pussy squeezed incredibly tight around his cock. He got his feet beneath him, angling himself higher over Emma, gripping the headboard of the bed. Emma knew there was no turning back. She was going to get what she wanted.

 

Lucifer pounded Emma’s tight, pink pussy harder than she thought any human could. But then again, maybe human wasn’t the right word for Lucifer. She could feel her hot juices running down her thighs, splashing with each animalist plunge his cock made inside her. Emma could only moan over and over, “Please.”

 

Lucifer laid himself over her back again, propping himself on his fists on either side of Emma. He drew his tongue along her spine as he shifted into quick, deep strokes. His hips were a blur. Emma could feel his cock swelling to its max inside her. Her soft walls screamed under the strain but she loved every bit of it.

 

“Cum with me, Emma,” Lucifer whispered. The words sent her over the edge. She released once more, her muscles milking his now-massive cock. Lucifer slammed himself deep inside her as he erupted. They pulsed together as stream after stream of hot, sticky cum splashed against her cervix, coating her walls. He continued to pump, slower now, little twitches expelling a few more drops of his white seed inside her. Finally, Lucifer withdrew.

 

Emma fell onto her back. She could feel his cum dripping out of her. She couldn’t believe how much there was, how powerful it shot into her. She laid in stunned silence, sweaty and utterly satisfied.

 

When she looked up, Lucifer was already dressed. 

 

“So now what?” Emma asked.

 

“Now, you go to sleep, wake up, and return to your normal life.”

 

“But I’m not tired,” Emma protested.

 

Lucifer smiled and snapped his fingers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Emma’s eyes flicked open. The bedroom was dark, aside from the soft, orange glow of the streetlight filtering in between the slats of her window blinds. She knew the time without looking.  _ Was it just a dream? _ she thought. The throbbing between her legs assured her it wasn’t.

 

She touched her stomach and swore that she felt something new stirring inside her.


End file.
